Airplanes
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: ¿Alas en la espalda? Cambié de opinión, mi deseo ahora es ese dichoso tensai que debe de estar Dios sabe dónde. *Songfic Dirty Pair*


Hoolaaa! volví, con una nueva idea de la Dirty (creo que ya los estoy aburriendo con esta pareja -.-U). No podía quitarme esta canción de la cabeza, así que hico con ella lo que hago con casi todo lo que me distre: lo convierto en un fic de mi amada pareja! ^0^ espero que les guste, ni la cancin, ni los personajes me pertenece, si Prince of tennis fuera mío, Gakuto sería el protagonista ¬¬

_**Advertencias:** _errores de tipeo (no lo revisé), un leve OoC (a ver si adivinan en quien XD y si no lo notan, seré feliz *0*), un final tal vez no muy satisfactorio TT_TT

_**NOTA!**_ lo que está en **negrita** lo narra **Gakuto**; _cursivas_, _Yuushi._

* * *

_**Airplanes**_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
wish right now, wish right now

**Nunca me había percatado que, de noche, los aviones podrían pasar de estrellas no tan fugaces. Dicen que si ves una estrella fugaz tienes un deseo libre. Bueno, también dicen que el amor es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y yo acaba de comprobar lo contrario. Aún así, no me importaría en tener ahora deseo, realmente necesito uno ahora. Un deseo, un trébol de cuatro hojas, lo que sea, poco interesa qué. Solo que sea algo que arregle este estúpido lío en el que nos metí. El cielo nunca se vio tan grande y lejano. Claro, si uno tiene a quien lo ayude a pararse cada que se cae, las cosas son un poco diferentes. Sin embargo, ahora solo estoy tirado en el pasto, sin ganas de nada másd qué mi desaparecido apoyo incondicional. ****¿****Alas en la espalda? Cambié de opinión, mi deseo ahora es ese dichoso tensai que debe de estar Dios sabe dónde. ****¡****Por Kami, dónde están los tan encantadores deseos cuando uno los necesita!**

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
to go back to a place much simpler than this

_Nunca me había percatado que, sumido en la soledad, la culpa puede salir a flote. ¡__Ahora sí que la tuve que arruinar! Gakuto me debe de odiar, yo y mi bocota de genio. "Cómo si tu fueras un ángel", __¿¡de dónde demonios salió eso! El que no es un ángel soy yo. ¿Dónde estará ahora la cerecita? Es bien probable que esté llenándole a Jiroh la cabeza de mala cosas acerca de mí. No lo culpo, no estaría tan mal. Tengo que arreglarlo, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así. ¿Orgullo? A mí ya qué con eso, he perdido más que ganar por mi jodido orgullo. Las calles nunca se vieron tan vacías y grises. Claro, si uno tiene a quien le anime la vida cada que siente que esta no tiene gracia, las cosas son un poco diferentes. Sin embargo, ahora me encuentro vagando sin saber a dónde. Cualquier lugar, Gakuto podría estar en cualquier lugar. Puede que estuviese en el "campo", ese amplio territorio de puro pasto al que normalmente me arrastra, pero si es que realmente me quiere evitar dudo que vaya ahí. __Aún así, no pierdo nada buscándolo…_

So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

**¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando? ¿Un milagro? Pues no me vendría nada mal. Tengo frío y me maldigo por haber salido corriendo, dejando atrás mi casaca. Bravo Gakuto, la hiciste increíble otra vez. No podría soportar el ir a pedirle mi casaca a su casa, creo que debería esperar a que me la devuelva, aunque eso signifique que le tenga que explicar a Atobe por qué no vengo con la casaca del equipo por semanas seguidas. Amí qué, Atobe nunca fue un gran problema para mí, lo es más el tarado que está ahora en posesión de mi abrigo más usado. ****Para empezar, ****¿me va a devolver mi casaca? Puede que sí, no creo que ponga en juego su reputación de genio frío por algo así, él no es cómo yo, él no haría un drama. Él, ¿dónde estará? ¿Ya habrá encontrado compañía para esta noche? Grnadioso, ahora me voy a deprimir por mi propia imaginación, al cual puede que ni esté tan lejos de la realidad. ****Yuushi...**

So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

_EL lugar está abandonado, no hay nadie, tal como lo supuse. Desearía que estuviese aquí, desearía poder decirle que lo siento, que estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo. Sigo caminando, sintiendo como el piso de tierra es mucho más suave que la dura vereda de cemento. Las manos en los bolsillos de mi casaca, trato de calentarlas. El invierno se adelantó este año, lo que significa que posiblemtente también nieva antes de lo normal. Sería increíble, pero lo sería aún más si entonces tuviera a Gakuto para evitar que tenga frío. Sería increíble, sin duda. El campo se ve aún más grande de lo normal cuando no hay nadie, cuando no están todos los niños pequeños jugando y correteando, cuando no están los grupos de chicas y chicos que vienen aquí a sentarse y a charlar. Es un gran contraste, el día y la noche. Y me doy cuenta también que me gustaría que la luz de ese avión que está sobrevolando el lugar fuese una estrella fugaz. Un deseo me vendría perfectamente._

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance

**¿Qué desearía exactamente? ¿Que vuelva o que tenga el valor sufiviente de ir a disculparme? Oh, sí, no hay que olvidar el factor "Gakuto es un jodido idiota orgulloso". Cómo podría, sería inperdonable. Deseos, y yo que nunca creí en ellos y ahora mataría porque fuesen realidad. Qué idiota que**** soy...**

I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shootin stars

_Parecen estrellas fugaces, ojalá lo fueran. __¿Qué le voy a decir? Que lo siento, eso está claro. _

Like, like, like shootin stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish a wish right now

**Deseo que vuelva, quiero que esté a mi lado. Lentamente me incorporo, debería regresar, ir a buscarlo. Debería decirle que lo siento, que no voy a volver a gritarel, que no me volveré a molestar por algo estúpido. Que no volveré a desconfiar de él.**

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
are like Shooting Stars?

_Veo entonces que sí hay alguien aquí, no lo había visto porque estaba echado. Me sigo acercando y reconosco a quien andaba buscando. No puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente aliviado, sentir que ya todo se arregló, sentirme confiado otra vez. Me acercó aún más, notando que tiene los ojos cerrados. __Perfecto._

I can really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

**Quiero abrir los ojos y pararme, cuando de pronto siento que alguien me abraza y reconosco al instante aquela aroma tan obvio para mí. Sorprendido abro los ojos como platos y oigo entonces como susurra de manera sensual en mi oído.**

**-¿Crees en las estrellas fugaces, Gakuto? **

**Me deja sin aliento, mejor dicho, casi sin palabras, pero de todas maneras logro formular una respuesta, sintiéndome al borde de la locura. ¿Han oído la expresión "loco de alegría"?**

**-No, yo ahora creo en los aviones.**

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
are like Shooting Stars?


End file.
